


fun and repercussions

by ayebydan



Series: hpmaymadness [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Rolanda goes to spend the night with Poppy the evening following the 1993 Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor match where Potter has ended up under Poppy's care. Again.





	fun and repercussions

When Rolanda enters Poppy's quarters near midnight the matron freezes for a second and then continues to go about her nightly tasks. Tonight this includes setting a magical alarm to let her know if Potter wakes during the night as despite what people think it is not often a student stays overnight. Unless it is Potter. Normally Poppy would immediately stop her preparations for bed to go and kiss Rolanda's cheek and give her a cuddle. Not today.

"You know how the game is, Pop."

"Barbaric? Uncivilised? Deadly? Completely unfit for children?"

Rolanda winces and moves quietly to the sofa by the fire as Poppy fusses with her nightclothes. Her outer robe is settled over the back and reveals her own pyjamas underneath. Albus might say she has to do rounds of the school each week but he can't make it to her with a bra on, that is for damn sure. 

"There are risks, I admit, but team sports are good for children and so is activity!"

Poppy finally makes eye contact and Rolanda would rather she had not bothered. "Risks? Potter's lucky he is alive. If this had been a game Albus had not attended he probably would not have been so lucky. Last year I had to re-grow the boy's entire arm and don't you bother blaming Gilderoy! The boy wouldn't have needed any medical help at all if a bludger had not mangled his arm in the first place!"

"Potter has been strangely unlucky on the field, I admit."

"Also, the rest of your argument is just bollocks." Poppy snaps and Rolanda raises an eyebrow because that sounds most unlike her girlfriend. "Good for the children? All twenty-eight of them that play each year? If you stretch the numbers a fair amount you might get double that with reserves but I've not seen it in years. I am _sick_ of putting children back together over a _game_. There are ways to ensure safety. Bludgers that don't hit with such violent force until one is of age is a good start!"

" I understand your standpoint but the game is a time honoured tradition supported by parents and students alike. They get hurt in classes just as much and often end up in worse condition. At least with the game it is their choice and for enjoyment. I would never endanger a child on purpose. Maybe we can look into some alterations on safety though. " Rolanda replys softly, reaching out her hand to encourage Poppy onto the couch beside her. 

"I know. I'm just...tired. Old and tired."

"Oh, not so old." Rolanda teases while poking Poppy in the side until she's laughing softly. 

"Old enough. You know I pretty much just keep that bed for Potter now. When other students come in I mostly keep them on the other side of the wing. You have to keep space available for wards going up around up his bedside just in case." Poppy comments, distain colouring her voice towards the end. 

Rolanda clenches her jaw. She's well aware of the extra security around Harry Potter. It is a disgrace that the boy needs it. She considers telling Poppy about the state of the boy's broomstick but that could set her off and a whole new tangent. Instead she summons Poppy's teapot from the other side of the room and focuses on something she has been doing to help the children, and everyone else at the school for that matter, during this hard time. 

"So, you know I've been seeing Remus a couple of evenings a week for help and this week I think I saw the form of my patronus. You'll never guess what it is."


End file.
